Color Me Scarred: Electric Orange – Tango Team Up
by moosmiles
Summary: Kelsi and Chad get together and beg their teacher to put them in a tango competition. Sharpay and Gabriella are getting married. Also Ryan's suffering and Kelsi partily blames herself.


**Color Me Scarred: Electric Orange – Tango Team Up**

_Alright, this is my Kelsi Series called: "Color Me Scarred". Every book will have a different color and a different theme with the color. The song in this chapter is 'Beep' by the Pussycat Dolls. Rated M/R for sexual contect, language, and possible cutting later on. If you don't like it, don't read it!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Thursday March 9, 2008

Kelsi Aneé Neilson.

Quiet. _No way!_

Perfect. _Bite me!_

Inspirational. _What is that supposed to mean?_

Pretty. _I bet Sharpay and her lapdog, Gabriella, got 'BEAUITFUL' or 'HOT, probably 'SEXY' too. I bet Troy or Chad put that on my paper._

Creative. _Maybe._

Smart. _That seems okay._

Angelic. _One: that's the same thing as 'PEFECT' and two: like hell!_

A hand touches my shoulder and I jump a little turning to the desk beside me. Chad Danforth. God, I adore him!

He hands me his paper and I look over it.

Chad Brandon Danforth.

Athletic. _Agreed._

Gorges. _Totally._

Snobby. _WHAT? No way that goes for the happy couple that has sex in the back of our classes._

Hot. _Same thing as gorges!_

Prince-charming.

I circle the last one and write a little note next to it telling him I wrote it.

He hands mine back to me. I guess I didn't notice him take it. Not that I care much. He and Troy could go and blow it up with dynamite for all I care and it would affect me negatively in anyway.

"Miss Neilson? Mister Danforth? Please step forward," Mister Rodriguez calls from the front of the room.

What did we do now?

Chad takes my hand as we get up and walk to the front of the room. Communications and etiquette isn't my favorite class ever, but at least I'm with Troy and Chad.

Troy winks assuringly at me and I grin.

"Now we are going to learn the art of ballroom dancing," Mister Rodriguez tells us.

Everyone boos.

"Why not the art of TANGO!" Chad exclaims, dipping me backward in his arms and before I know it, he has his lips against mine.

I feel his tongue slip in my mouth and I part my lips in acceptance of passion. Our tongues battle to conquer the other's mouth as the sound of our classmates cheering and chanting fades. All I can hear is the moan echoing in our mouths.

"Mister Danforth! Miss Neilson! Please! Spare us the make out session!" I hear my teacher say and I snap my head back to pant for oxygen as my class settles down.

"I love you, Kelsi," someone whispers in my ear and I look up to meet Chad's loving and passionate gaze.

"I love you, Chad," I reply.

"Alright, tango it is," our teacher gives in. Our classmates explode with cheers.

Chad and I make our way back to our seats, hand-in-hand.

"Slut," I hear Sharpay pretend to cough as I walk past her. She had Gabriella leaning over her desk arms around her girlfriend.

I shrug them off as I take my seat. Someone squeezes my shoulder and I turn to face Troy.

"Ignore them, Playmaker," he supports me with genuine concern. I just nod with a small smile as I sink down in my chair, letting my hair fall in front of my face as tears fall from my eyes softly.

Chad and I make our way over to Taylor and Jason with our trays for lunch.

"Chad Danforth, what is this I hear about getting some from Kelsi during etiquette and communications," Taylor demands.

"'Lor!" I whine.

"I'm not just getting some, 'Lor... I love her," Chad assures in reply, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

"'Lor, I love the scarf!" I exclaim in adoration to change the subject off Chad and me, tugging on her blue and purple patterned silk scarf gently.

She smiled with a soft flush on her cheeks, "You really do?" I nod. "Thanks."

"Ugh!"

I look over at Ryan, Zeke, and Troy as they sit down across from me, Jason, and Chad.

"What's wrong, Ry'?" Jason asks.

"MOVE IT!"

We all turn around to see Sharpay shoving people out of the way for her and her bitch.

"They're the problem. Mom and Dad want me just like Sharpay. Or Gabriella. They think that Gabriella would be the perfect replacement for me, as if they're all planning to kill me or something," Ryan groans.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," I apologize sincerely, taking his hand in my own and giving him a strong squeeze.

"Why don't they just adopt her and get it over with. I mean, her mom did put your parents of custody of her before she died," Jason suggests.

"Because then they can't have perfect grandchildren! Oh! I forgot to say, Sharpay asked Gabriella to marry her last night during dinner!" Ryan exclaims.

"What'd she say?" Troy questions.

"I don't know... Her orgasms were too loud as they had sex on the dinning room table. But of course, Mom and Dad stay and watch happily as their daughter fucks another girl," he whines.

"Go figure," Chad mutters, pressing his lips against my neck as we finish off our slices of pizza.

"Excuse me!"

We turn to face Sharpay, who had Gabriella wrapped around, gnawing on her neck.

"What now?" Taylor asks.

"We wanted to invite you to our engagement party for tomorrow. Since we consider you friends..."

"Aww, how sweet," Jason says dryly.

"Of Ryan," she finishes and then makes her way out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

"Remind me to never go into that bathroom ever again," I remind Chad. He nods in reply.

"Do we have to go?" Troy asks Ryan.

"Well, one: I need you guys with me while I suffer and two: the gift baskets are full of stuff I know you guys will love," the performer explains.

Well... I could use a tiny shopping spree at the mall with 'Lor.

"What do we get them?" Chad wonders.

"Condoms," Zeke jokes, making us all burst out with laughter. For someone who used to date Sharpay, he sure has a sense of humor about his ex. I love that about our boys, they don't act like they aren't themselves, they never do.

"Ry', you gonna eat that?" I ask, pointing to the piece of pizza on Ryan's plate.

"Nah! You eat it! I'm not hungry..." he shoves his tray towards me.

We all gasp.

Ryan Evans isn't hungry! Ryan and I love to eat! It's one of our favorite things to do! And if he's not hungry, there' something even more wrong than just Sharpay and Gabriella's engagement and the resentment from his parents.

"'Lor, we better go," I say.

"Totally, Babe," she agrees as we stand up with our trays. We struggle not to laugh or giggle as we make our way out of the lunch room.

On our way home, Taylor leans over and turns the station on the radio.

"Finally some real music!" Troy exclaims from his seat with Taylor. Ryan, Zeke, and Jason were in the very back, Taylor and Troy in the middle seats, and Chad and I were in the front, Chad driving.

"Our theme, y'all!" I call to everyone.

'Lor and I start to sing our favorite part:

_"Every boy's the same  
Since I been in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down_

_'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah..."_

We listen to the boys take over:

_"It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."_

Chad stops at a red light and pulls me into a kiss. I quickly push my tongue against his lips. He accepts and unbuckles our seatbelts, pinning me to my seat, thrusting up against me.

I start to feel a buzzing inside my thighs and I push my hips back against him, wrapping my legs around him as if that will make him go inside me. Even though I know it doesn't do much, just make me want him to slip inside me more.

Someone clears their throat and we separate. Chad starts driving again and makes his way to my house.

"Kelsi," he whispers as he stops in front of my house.

"I have to go," I mutter, starting to open my door.

"I love you," he says desperately as if his words could hide our passion.

I don't reply as I get out of the car.


End file.
